I'm the reason there's you
by mafllp95
Summary: This is the story on how Rumple's father met Rumple's mother. It's the classic story of boy meet girl with the Once Upon a Time twist we have all come to love. Warning contains spoilers to people who have not seen past season 3. Please rate and review to let me know how I am doing, constructive criticism is always welcome. :) enjoy
1. keep running

**Hello, my darlings! Okay so as you all may know from season three of Once upon a time (If you haven't gotten this far here is your chance to run from the spoilers) that it was revealed that Peter pan is Rumpelstiltskin's father. But we never hear of Rumple's mother. So my dears come with me into the world of Rumplestiltskin's mother. **

Malcolm wandered through the filthy streets and wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. He shivers, partly from the cold and partly from revelations of the events that had occurred that morning. Malcolm found his father clutching a bottle as if it was a lifeline. Malcolm shook his head but still covered his father. Malcolm wasn't alone in the kitchen though, a low chuckle stirs from the left.

"Who are you?" Malcolm asks trying to sound intimidating. The man had a rope in his hand.

"This is going to be too easy" The man said and lunged for Malcolm. The boy scrabbled back and looked for anything that he could use as a weapon. In an instant he grabbed his father's bottle of whiskey and smashed it over the intruder's face. The man yelled out in pain but pinned Malcolm to the floor.

"Don't make this difficult, boy. We had a deal, me and your Papa. A nice hard working boy for a fine bottle of whisky" Malcolm couldn't believe what he was hearing and it was as if all the air had been expelled from his lungs. The man had a malicious look in his dark eyes and the blood from his brow dripped onto Malcolm's forehead. Malcolm father refused to look at him and Malcolm knew at that moment it was true and he felt ill.

"Enough just take the boy and go." Malcolm's father said and Malcolm was dragged off. Malcolm couldn't help what he did next. He was only a boy.

"Papa! Papa! Please don't let them take me away!" He cried out but the man shut covered his ears with his hands like a child. Malcolm sobbed as he was dragged from his home. The man was growing impatient and smacked Malcolm down. Malcolm clutched the dirt with his trembling fingers. His fingers find something cold and hard. It's a screw. The man kicks Malcolm in the gut.

"Get up, boy" The man taunts. Malcolm's feels his heart beating in his chest and his blood humming in his ears. In a split moment he is no longer in his body and in an instant he is rushed back to reality. Reality where Malcolm's hands are painted in blood and the man is gurgling a choking on the screw that had been jammed in his throat.

"Oh God" He says and his body begins to shake. His body's instincts kick in and his feet send him soaring north. Not to any place in particular, just away. Away from his father, away from the blood, so much blood.

Malcolm manages to make it to a cobblestoned town. This is something that was shocking to Malcolm who had grown up in the perish part of France. The people he saw here were dressed in beautiful, clean clothes. As Malcolm walked through the streets he heard a distant jingling. He followed the noise till he found it's source. It was a young gypsy girl, probably no older that Malcolm. She had skin that shone like polish bronze and raven curls that floated upon her shoulders like a halo. She sees Malcolm staring at her and jaunties over to him. A billy goat follows the girls every move it had a gold hoop earring in its left ear and it jiggles each time it hit the jeweled collar around its throat.

"You may want to close your mouth. Don't want to catch flies do you?" She said with a seductive shoulder roll. Malcolm had not realized he had been gaping at the girl till then and quickly shut his mouth. She let out a hearty laugh and Malcolm saw how her dark obsidian eyes glimmered when she laughed. He was completely entranced by the mystifying young woman.

"I have never seen you around here? Did you and your family just move here?" She asks but her body never stops moving. She has a crowd forming around her and Malcolm and she will not disappoint them. The girl hops onto a crate and then to another, her hands grip a second floor balcony railing and used her body weight to propel herself forward. She does two front flips before she lands gracefully on her bare feet. The crowd cheers wildly and throws coins into the hat that the billy goat holds between its teeth.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Angry voices shout from behind the crowd. The girl's body stiffened for a moment but then she turns to Malcolm and grabs his hand dragging him with her as she runs. She turns her ebony head to him and smiles.

"Sorry to drag you into this but I will take you some place safe." She said reassuringly. Malcolm felt odd warmth fill his chest. Here is this girl that Malcolm was just gawking at and she wants to help and protect him. They make it to a large cathedral and the girl leads Malcolm around the back towards a stain glass window. The Window had a painting of an angel with its white wings spread out wide so that it appeared to stretch over all of France. She opened the window by pushing on the left side lightly. She waved for Malcolm to follow her inside. Malcolm did so obediently and then followed her up the hidden stairs. When they finally made it to the top of the stairs the girl turns to face Malcolm with her back pressed against the door.

"Are you ready to see the best view in Paris?" She asked. Malcolm raise an eyebrow at the girl but nodded letting his curiosity get the best of him. She opened the door and Malcolm gasped, he could see everything. The sun was beginning to set to it appeared as though the world had been cloaked in a sheet of gold.

"It's beautiful" Malcolm said in a whisper.

"Ahh so he does possess the ability to speak" The girl says teasingly. Malcolm cracks a half smile in her direction.

"I don't have a family" Malcolm announced and the girl froze and looked to the boy. The setting sun accented her dark eyes and she searched his face.

"I don't have the kind of family you are talking about either, the kind that consists of mothers and fathers. My family took me in when I young and it numbers in the hundreds." She says with a sad smile.

"The thing about my family is that it is made up of misfits and those that have been forgotten or lost. You seem lost, am I wrong?" She asks and Malcolm is astounded by her accuracy.

"No" Malcolm says simply.

"My name is Ezmeralda. Would you like to join my family of gypsies?" She says with a playful tone but her eyes are serious.

"Yes"


	2. Among hidden

**Hey again my lovely readers! Thank you very much for the reviews. I will respond to any questions at the heading of each chapter. So Jokermask18, It is a bit different because it is set in France, I chose France as the birth place of Malcolm and Ezmeralda it will all start making sense soon I promise **

Malcolm hears a loud grunt and quickly turns around to see a misshapen creature standing behind him at the entrance. Malcolm threw his body in front of Ezmeralda in the hopes of protecting her. She simply laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No need to fear, Malcolm this is my very dear friend Quasimodo. He helped me escape capture a year ago and has been keeping me safe ever since. He is also part of our family." She said and side stepped Malcolm to hug the large man. The man looked Malcolm up and down, evaluating him. It was clear that the large man was protective over Ezmeralda. This show of affection ignited something inside of Malcolm and a frown appeared on his face.

"So, your name is Malcolm. I have never heard of you before. Are you new to Notre Dame?" Quasimodo asked. The man's arms were so massive they seem to make him hunch over and one of his dull green eyes was larger than the other. Malcolm stood up straighter so that he could be taken more seriously.

"I lived in the gallows, on the outskirts of town. I came to Notre Dame for.." he searched his brain for the right word and then it came to him and a smile lit up his face

"for a fresh start" He said simply. Quasi nodded and seemed to approve of Malcolm's presence a bit more. Ezmeralda appears pleased that her friends are getting on well and takes Malcolm's hand in hers.

"Come, you must be starving after walking for so long." She said and led him to a secret room that was hidden underneath trap door that was concealed by a large bell that Quasi had named "Big Marie". The room had a small mattress that lay on the floor, a table that had a held a single rose in a clear glass vase, and then a large chest that Malcolm suspected that held her belongings.

"You said you have lived here for a year. So why haven't you unpacked your things?" He asks curious, as Ezmeralda strikes a match and lights the three candles in the middle of the room. She sits down across from him and her goat Djali snuggles into her lap.

"Gypsies don't fare well in stone walls or in any one place for that matter." She explains further as she still sees the look of confusion on Malcolm's face.

"We do not feel the urge to call one place our home, to gypsies the whole world is our home and we must explore every inch of it that we can." She says and the excitement and wonder is clear on her face and yet there is a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Then why stay here so long? Thank you" He said after she handed him a small loaf of bread with some goat cheese in it. She sighed and flopped down to her stomach and had her bare, dirty feet kicking back and forth above her like and impatient child would.

"A year ago I was fully entranced by a man by the name of Phoebus. He is a solider and when I saw him riding into town in his shining gold armor I was put under his spell." She said and a small smile appeared on her face and she looked at the floor as if it was reenacting the scene for her. Malcolm wasn't sure he was going to like this story. Ezmeralda looked up at his face and noted his face scrunched up she smiled wickedly at him.

"Now, Malcolm you aren't jealous are you?" She teased already knowing he was. Malcolm said nothing not denying the fact that he was but also not admitting how he selfishly felt that this girl should only look at him with adoration.

"Well he noticed me when I was dancing in the square and threw two pieces of gold into my coin purse. Not copper, not silver, but gold!" She said incredulously.

"I thanked him and then this sparked the start of our relationship. We would meet secretly and preferably at night. It was very unbecoming for a solider to court a mere gypsy like yours truly. But we did anyway, Quasi didn't like him one bit but I thought that he was jealous that I was spending more time with Phoebus than him.

But I was very wrong not to trust my dear friend. I had discovered from one of the other gypsies that Phoebus had a wife and a family, can you believe that scoundrel was doing that to his family?" She said with so much rage her voice cracked slightly and Malcolm saw the sheen of tears in her eyes. Quickly, Ezmeralda wiped the tears away.

"I confronted him about it and he denied it like I knew he would. I told him our relationship was over and he pushed me down to the ground and pinned his body above mine. He said it wasn't over till he said so and then he tried to have his way with me. I always carried a knife with me, because gypsies must have some means of protection on them at all times. So, I unsheathed the knife that was strapped to my thigh and cut him in the face so he would get off me.

It worked and I ran as quickly as my legs could carry me. Phoebus sent out a bounty to catch the witch that had injured him. I was to be burned to the steak. But Quasi found me running and offered me sanctuary here in the cathedral, the minister was more than glad to house me and grant me sanctuary. So that my friend, is why I have been hiding here for a year. Sure I indulge myself with a few moments of freedom outside these walls but if I were to be caught even Quasi could not protect me." She explained.

"I will protect you" Malcolm states simply, blush rises to his cheeks so he looks off to a corner of the room but he feels Ezmeralda's penetrating gaze. He hears the rustling of her dress as she moves closer to him. She touches the side of his face, her hand warm and smooth, and this forces him to look at her. Dark smoldering eyes meet bright green searching ones.

"You'd lay down your life for a girl you just met?" She asks voice barely above a whisper. Malcolm covered her small hand with his larger one. Malcolm smiles at her.

"Of course, that's what family does; they protect each other from the evils of the outside world." He says and his breath hitches when she hugs him. She looks at him with a smile glowing so bright it lit up the dark room.

"I knew I made the right choice in bringing you here." They sat the staring at each other for a few moments before Ezmeralda clears her throat and stands up.

"Well it's late we should probably go to sleep" She says and walks over to her trunk she pulls out a plush blanket and hands it to Malcolm.

"I sleep with my knife so don't try anything fresh Malcolm." She says in mock threat and Malcolm laughs.

"I won't, promise. Goodnight, Ezmeralda. You too Djali" He adds after the indignant bleat from the goat. She smiles at him.

"Goodnight" And the light from the candles are blown out leaving three sleeping figures hidden and safe in the darkness.


	3. Find the Lady

**Alrighties, I really like the flow of this story. And to answer your question Jokermask18 I did like the ending of the book The Hunchback of Notre Dame it had that beautiful kind of tragedy. I also loved the Disney version; actually it is my favorite Disney movie. But for this particular story somethings are going to change and I am trying to incorporate more of the actual book from Victor Hugo. Amazing book by the way I recommended it to all my readers.**

"Everyone step right up and see the lovely Ezmeralda!" Malcolm shouted into the square. The crowd rushed of people rushed forward to see the enchanting dancing gypsy. Malcolm had been living in that cramped little room with Ezmeralda for about four weeks now and she had been growing increasingly restless. So Malcolm began to track Phoebus's schedule. He was a commoner and could come and go as he pleased, something he suspected that Ezmeralda was envious of.

Today Malcolm surprised Ezmeralda by saying it was safe to come outside. She practically leapt from the roof top and traipsed down the side wall of the cathedral. Quasi was in charge in keeping Master Frollo occupied. Ezmeralda now was dancing around in small circles surrounded by an eager crowd of commoners. She and the little goat worked in harmony as a team. Malcolm smiled at the sight of the girl sashaying to the music she was creating with her tambourine. He felt as entrance as the crowd and was surprised when those dark eyes made their way to him.

"And please welcome to the stage, my loyal assistant Malcolm" She shouted to the crowd who roared with happiness that Ezmeralda had spoken to them. Ezmeralda made a deck of cards appear is if from midair she grabbed a box and used it to lay out three cards but first she showed the audience the card of the red queen.

"The name of the game is 'Find the Lady'. Let see if my dear friend can find himself a match" She said with a teasing wink and the crowd erupted with laughter. Malcolm sat down and tried to watch to keep an eye on the red queen as Ezmeralda shuffled the three cards when she stopped she asked which card held the queen. Malcolm was sure it had to be the one on the farthest left so he pointed to it. Ezmeralda flipped over the card and it was the joker.

"Aww it seems Malcolm has been had by the joker but wait…" She said in mock sock. When she flipped over other two cards they were jokers as well. Malcolm had to admit the Ezmeralda was a powerful illusionist. She put a hand to her forehead to the audience she asked

"Where ever could she have gone?" and as she asked the card began creeping its way from between the dip of her breasts. The crowd began to laugh once more and an idea crept into Malcolm's mind, it was bold but the crowd was going to love it. Malcolm bent infront of Ezmeralda and used his teeth to retrieve the card; in the process his nose touched the soft flesh just under her collar bone. Malcolm felt her gasp but the crowd was going crazy. When he looked up at her face, Malcolm saw that she was smiling.

"It seems my dear friend has found his lady after all." She said and the crowd began to laugh once more. In the distance Malcolm heard the evening bells that indicated that he and Ezmeralda had to go back. Malcolm quickly collected the gold and reached for her hand and then with one final bow they race through the ally to make it to the back of the cathedral. Once they had safely returned to their room Ezmeralda happily fell against her mattress.

"That was quick thinking with retrieving the card, I am impressed." She said to Malcolm who simply smiled. He for one couldn't wait to go back to sleep so he could return to his dream world.

"What is it that you dream of?" Ezmeralda asked seeming to read his mind. Malcolm sat across from her.

"It's a place where there are no adults and I can fly" He said with all the wonder and glee that could be seen shining through in his emerald eyes. Ezmeralda sat petting D'jali and listening to Malcolm's voice. She found his voice very soothing and safe.

"Tell me more" She said dreamily. Malcolm complied and began to go into detail of the island and how it had mermaids and Indians that could perform magic tricks just like she could. Before long Malcolm realized that her breathing had steadied and she was sleeping. Malcolm stood and retrieved his blanket to cover her. Once he draped it over her and turned to leave however, she grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave" She said her voice still laced with sleep.

"I won't I am just going to my bed" He reassured but she shook her hand and patted a spot on the mattress next to her.

"I have a theory if I sleep close enough to you then I could escape to this land with you." She said while smiling with her eyes still closed. Malcolm heart began to race, he didn't know why. They were just going to sleep, seems simple enough. Malcolm got under the blankets with her; he made sure he was at a respectable distance. Not much did that matter when she rolled over to rest her head on his chest.

"Goodnight" she said contently. Malcolm sighed and ran his fingers through her dark curls.

"Goodnight, Ezmeralda" He said and something inside him told him to kiss her hair. It may have been a memory of his mother that enticed the action. Slowly his eyes began to shut and this night when he dreamed of his secret world Ezmeralda was there. She was singing and dancing and joining him in flight. It was at that moment that Malcolm knew he was falling in love with her.


End file.
